Catch Up In The End
by imlaughingnow
Summary: "So you're staying here with me?" Tori's watery eyes shone brightly & Jade rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately" "Maybe we can help each other find ourselves" "Maybe" /\ She thought they would leave & forget her. She thought wrong. Jori Friendship, Bade drabbe


**Disclaimer: Just no.**

**I dedicate this to my friend Elle. If you have Twitter, she's xjustanotherday. I told her I'd redeem myself but I honestly don't think I have. Oh well. I tried.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

"_I don't know what the plan is, but you can share with me. _

'_Cause I'll be listening here to everything you say, I won't turn away._

_And I will listen, open up my heart and I must say that I love you."_

_I'd Do Anything For You- Foster the Kids_

_.  
><em>

"…Never have I fallen in love." Cat said after a long pause.

"But Cat, you put a finger down; you're supposed to ask questions so that everyone else will put down theirs except you." Andre explained again, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Opps." Cat erupted into a fit of giggles. When Cat laughed, you couldn't help but laugh along with her. She threw her head back, hugged her sides and let her laughter echo throughout the empty beach with her eyes closed. Jade rolled her eyes playfully and Beck chuckled while Robbie and Andre laughed along with the red head. Tori Vega forced a grim smile. "I can't remember how many fingers I had up."

"Thank goodness, I hate this game anyway." Jade said and pulled herself out of Beck's arms.

They were at the beach. The moon was gleaming down proudly at them, as if saying _"congratulations on graduating" _and glittered on the sea that occasionally raised its crest as it waved hello. The sky was a dark purple, reminding Tori of a top she had seen Jade wear before.

"No wait; one more." Robbie said hurriedly. "Never have I had bad taste in girls…or boys depending on your…yeah." Jade scoffed as Beck put a finger down.

"Um. Excuse you. What's that supposed to mean, Beck?" Beck gave her a boyish grin.

"I was just kidding, babe." Jade crossed her arms and stalked away.

"Aww, Jade. Come back." Cat called after her but Jade didn't listen. She wasn't angry or anything. She knew Beck was just kidding around. He was always kidding around. She wasn't hurt either; she just wanted some time to herself to think. It scared her; this was their last night together with all six of them. She should have been there with them, trying to create as many memories as she could but she needed a break to control her emotions. They had grown on her; they really had. She was never one to get emotional. Yet here she was, sucking in deep salty breaths, gazing up at the sky.

She heard the sand and pebbles crunch behind her. _Were two seconds of silence too much to ask?_ She would have liked to tell the person (who she assumed to be Beck) off, but it was their last night. She wanted to remember this and smile about it when she was old and lonely. She wanted to associate tonight with laughter, messy s'mores and sandy sausages around the bonfire.

"Jade?" She was a bit surprised when she heard Tori's voice calling out to her.

"Look, you can tell Beck I'm not angry; I just need time to think…" Jade spoke evenly before Tori could continue.

"Okay," The Latina nodded her head and the two came to a stop a good distance away from their friends. The bonfire danced with the cold breeze; it flickered and dimmed until it raged once more, reminding Jade so much of her temper. "Jade, can I ask you something?" Usually Jade would have a snarky response but nostalgia was wearing her down so she shot Tori an encouraging look instead. They weren't enemies; that was back when they were sixteen. They were eighteen now, and they had long forgotten the reason for their initial hatred. On occasion, they would fight and Jade's temper would flare up again and she would remember why, but she never liked holding things against people anymore. She wanted to move on instead of dwelling on the past.

"What is love like?" It was an innocent question. Tori spoke softly and Jade's eyes widened in surprise. Maybe she'd had a little too much wine (because wine was for celebrating, although Jade wasn't sure why they were celebrating them leaving each other) but she was taken aback. "I know it's a stupid question…but when we were playing, everyone put their fingers down except me. I've never been in love." Tori supposed she should have paused between sentences or stopped for air but she didn't. She produced a long train of words that Jade did her best to follow.

It was the atmosphere; it had to have been. Otherwise Tori's eyes would never have sprung tears and Jade would have never drawn her in for a hug. Tori had always liked physical contact; she seemed to seek it out.

"Tori, you're only eighteen, you've got your entire life ahead of you." Jade patted Tori's back awkwardly. She wasn't sure of what to do. Nobody had ever turned to her for comfort. Usually, Tori was the one comforting Jade after an extensive fight with Beck or when she had one too many drinks. It's not like they were best friends or anything but Tori understood things Cat didn't. Cat couldn't focus, and when she did hear Jade's insecurities, she believed that things like cupcakes and trips to the ice-cream parlor or zoo could solve all of Jade's problems. She supposed she should be more grateful for all of the things Tori had done for her; things she shouldn't have to do in the first place; things she had gone out of her way to do, but Jade was never that kind of person. Although, she was trying to be.

So she said nothing as Tori wrapped her arms around her waist and let out shaky breaths into her neck. She supposed she should have felt awkward, but she was too worried and confused to register that she was hugging Tori. It was one of those moments when her mind went blank and she had no idea what to say or do, so her body acted on auto-pilot, doing things she had trained herself not to do. Her mother and nanny brought her up as a polite, respectable young girl. Then when her father fired her nanny, she had trained herself to do the exact opposite as to what she had been taught for the last thirteen years in hopes her father would return Ester, but he never did and Jade's attitude never improved from then on.

"I don't Jade, it doesn't feel like I have my life ahead of me." Tori sniffled, her eyes closed shut. She couldn't believe she broke down like that. "You guys have experienced so much and…I just; I'm stuck. I don't know where to go or what to do and during Never Have I…everyone was putting down fingers and I was there with eight up. I haven't lived or experienced anything. I haven't taken a chance on anything or anyone. I finally fit in with you guys, and now you're all leaving. You're all moving on and I'm staying here." Tori pushed herself away from Jade and turned her head harshly. She fisted her hands and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of any trace of her tears. Her nose was red and her eyes were pink. The two girls squinted as a gentle breeze wrapped itself around them both, sending the fine grained sand flying around them.

"Just forget I said anything. I'm sorry about this." Tori straightened her spine and neatened her hair. She stayed like that until her breathing was even and then started to head back to the bonfire where she saw four figures eying them curiously. Even from the distance, she could sense their worry. Tori wondered if this is what it would be like tomorrow. All of them together with her further away, down on the beach. _Except Jade would be with them,_ she thought. The waves crashed together, creating a large boom and Tori jumped at the sound.

"Tori, wait." Jade had stood still for those few seconds, wondering what she should do. It would be so much easier if she listened to Tori and let her pretend like everything was fine. Hollywood Arts had taught Tori well; she was a wonderful actress. If she was still sixteen, she would have let Tori walk away without a second thought; maybe she would have laughed scornfully and pursed her lips together in disgust but she was older now; she had changed. She was tired of finding reasons to be angry all the time. She was tired of yelling and straining her voice. She was tired of pretending she was the only one the world had screwed over. The fact was, the only wrong with her life, was that her parents divorced when she was fourteen. Sure, her dad worked a lot and disapproved of her new look and attitude, but he loved her. Maybe not as much as her mother, but he compensated by buying her things he thought she would like; things she often threw into an old box. It was only recently she found the box in her mother's attic and saw the true meaning behind them. Her father was trying. If he wasn't, there was no need for him to buy a scissors necklace. There was no need for him to get her the bows or pink skirts for he knew her only friend was Cat then, and he assumed she would like those things too. He was trying in his own way. Though life was no fairy tale, it didn't mean that she didn't have it better than most.

"Jade, just forget this even happened. Let's-"

"Tori, shut up and listen." Jade snapped exasperatedly. "We're not leaving you behind. The truth is, none of us have figured out who we are or what we want to do. But we have an idea; we could be wrong and we could fail but we're doing these things and going to university just because it's expected of us. Nobody knows if this entire performing arts gig is what we can be successful at. For all we know, we could end up being ordinary. There's nothing wrong with that. There's also nothing wrong in not knowing who you are."

Tori regarded her friend under the moonlight. Her long brown curls were gently bouncing with the gentle ocean breeze. Her pale skin glowed, giving her an eerie supernatural look and Tori imagined she paled in comparison to the shine that Jade had then. While her eyebrow piercing was gone, the one in her nose remained intact. The rebel star on Jade's forearm was more prevalent than ever. A sad smile covered Tori's features when she realized how far she came with the girl in front of her.

"I don't know who I am. Sure, I'm Jade West and you're Tori Vega, but what's in a name?" Tori shrugged her shoulders; she honestly had no idea where Jade was going with this. Jade's eyes burned with determination and she was fiddling with the hem of her plaid shirt that Tori was sure was Beck's. She occasionally kicked up some sand but her gaze never wavered. "I do know that you're an amazing person. You're kind and generous and crazy talented. Sure, sometimes you're pretty damn annoying and I do love riling you up a lot, but you're passionate and strong-minded and you never take no for an answer. You may not have noticed it, but we care about you. A lot. Don't think for a second that we don't."

Tori opened her mouth to object but Jade raised her hand, "I'm not done. You're the person I can always turn to when I'm at my weakest. You take my insecurities and turn them into my strengths. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I consider you a very close friend. I know we had a rough start and sure, you still annoy me sometimes, and I know I steal your lunch, but you changed me Tori. You changed all of us. You're important, so much more than you think you are."

Tori's eyes glistened like the sea and she let out a weak laugh, "Jade, you sap. You would have never said those things two years ago."

"Two years can change a person."

"I liked you then, but you know, I love this new Jade."

"Don't expect me to say this again; but I like you too."

"Like and not love?"

"Don't push it, Vega." Tori supposed she could have been offended by Jade's words, but after what Jade said; what she took the time to say, she highly doubted that Jade didn't love her. Maybe not the same kind of love or with the same intensity she held for Beck, but Tori knew it was there.

"You should know that you'll never be alone."

"How do you know that?"

"Because…because I'm taking the year off before university."

"What? What about Beck? You two were supposed to go to NYU together!" Tori's smile disappeared and she knitted her eyebrows together. "Is everything okay?" Jade chuckled. Tori had just broken down in front of her and yet here the Latina was, worrying if _she_ was okay.

"It's like you said, I don't know who I am and I'm trying to find that out."

"Are you sure? What about your scholarship…and Beck? How will you guys…?"

"I love Beck, I really do but we've been together for four years. I think we need to grow as individuals. He was upset at first, so were my parents, but it's my decision. We agreed to meet up next summer and try to reconnect. I won't stop loving him but I don't want to rush into anything…"

"So you're staying here with me?" A brilliant smile found itself upon Tori's face. Her watery eyes shone brightly and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately."

"Maybe we can help each other find ourselves; maybe then we'll know who Jade and Tori really are."

"Maybe."

"Hey guys! What's the hold up? Everything okay?" Beck's figure cupped his hands together and yelled over at them from the bonfire. Jade rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. Tori glanced at her friend, a girl she considered her best friend before responding.

"We're fine. Everything's fine!" Well it is now, she thought. And while her insecurities still lingered, those five people she held dear, four of whom would be scattered across the earth by tomorrow, made her wonder why she had insecurities in the first place.

"Jade," Tori said as they headed back, "thanks a lot. You don't understand how mu-"

"Don't thank me, Vega. That's what friends are for."

"That's the first time you called me your friend, you know that?" Tori paused mid-step as a fat raindrop slapped her chest. "Is it…raining? How on earth could it be raining?"

"The hell?" Jade held out her hands almost as if to catch the raindrops. They heard Cat squeal and watched as their friends packed up their things. "Race you." Jade said before taking off. Usually, Tori would dash out of the rain; she hated getting wet. Being wet meant resembling a wet cat (the animal, not her friend). Jade looked over her shoulder, "Come on drama queen, stop lagging behind and catch up, will you?"

At that, Tori grinned wider than she ever had in a long time. She was catching up alright. With that, she ran forward, closing the distance between her and her friends.

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Um. I just felt like writing this. There hasn't been a good friendship fic in a long time, has there? And I know Jade's pretty different but I'm to lazy to go into great detail. I consider this a friendship drabble. I honestly love Jade & Tori's friendship. People don't usually don't reviews fics like this, do they? Oh well. I like to change things up. I want to see more Jori friendship fics in this site. **

**I know it's rushed but whatever.  
><strong>


End file.
